Worn Me Down
by LetterRead
Summary: "And I wish you the best, but I could do without it. And I will because you've worn me down." Remus has a hard time adjusting to a life without Sirius. SONGFIC. Set During HBP. Suitable for both sets of shippers - SB/RL & RL/NT.


_Harry potter_ is not mine.  
_Worn me down_ lyrics are not mine.  
Worn me down is by Rachael Yamagata. I'd highly recommend it.

**Worn me down**

A scarred man with rapidly greying hair perched gently on the edge of his bed, eyes snapping shut, after what had been another trying day.

"Remus?" a soft woman's voice sounded from the heap of bedclothes next to him. Up until now Nymphadora Tonks had been slowly drifting out of consciousness, but the sound of a creaking in the mattress beneath her was enough to force her eyes open. Of course, Remus _had_ known that she was there, but the sound of his purple haired wife speaking to him in _that_ voice didn't make him flinch any less. When he remained motionless, Nymphadora couldn't do anything but frown. She frowned too much just recently.

_Gone, he's gone. How do you feel about it? That's what I thought; you're real torn up about it. And I wish you the best, but I could do without it and I will because you've worn me down._

Now out of the bedclothes and crawling towards Remus, Nymphadora let out a shaky breath that she wasn't aware she was holding. She wrapped a naked leg around his waist and pulled him into a hug from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder with practiced ease. By now she had made sure that her hair had been transformed. It had to be. So at this time it was black in colour, long enough to touch her shoulders and falling softly onto Remus' cheek. Nymphadora sighed inwardly, placing a kiss on Remus' collarbone as her eyes settled into an endless stormy grey.

"Hi," Remus said distractedly.

Tightening her grip around Remus' waist and turning to kiss his neck, she held on steadfastly. This was becoming all too familiar.

_Oh I will because you've worn me down. Worn me down like a road, I did everything you told. Worn me down to my knees, I did everything to please. But you can't stop thinking about him._

Remus' hand rose to touch Nymphadora's hair, relishing in the way it felt under his fingertips. He stroked soothingly as she continued to kiss him, moving slowly across his jawline before pausing to take special care at the base of one of his scars. Remus moaned as she lingered over the newly healed flesh and only when she pulled her comforting lips away, did Remus allow himself to open his eyes. He was facing Nymphadora now and she was looking at him, really _looking_. But he wasn't looking at her, he didn't see _her_. He was looking into _those eyes_.

_No you can't stop thinking about him. And you're wrong, you're wrong. I'm not overreacting. Something is off, why don't we ever believe ourselves and I oh I- I feel that word for you. And I will because you've worn me down._

Nymphadora forced a smile as she moved a stray lock of hair away from Remus' face. She let her hand stay on his ear, before moving leisurely to cup his pallid cheek. Remus didn't look away from her eyes as she moved, so routinely. And as she leant in to kiss him, he wrenched his own dull amber eyes tightly shut. As he deepened the kiss, Nymphadora was caressing his neck with one hand and hastily undoing his shirt buttons with the other. Pulling away for less than a second she whispered hurriedly against Remus' lips.

"I love you Remus."

_Oh I will because you've worn me down. Worn me down like a road, I did everything you told. Worn me down to my knees, I did everything to please. But you can't stop thinking about him._

As ever, Nymphadora's words were met with silence as Remus resumed weaving his fingers through her hair and kissing her passionately. And as ever, Nymphadora fought to hold back the moisture quickly forming in her eyes. Not another word was spoken as clothes were abandoned on the floor and Nymphadora guided Remus backwards, further onto the bed. His eyes remained closed. Remus was already distinctly aroused as Nymphadora straddled his hips, and the slender woman knew that it was hardly her doing at all.

_No you can't stop thinking about him. He's so pretty, he's so damn right. But I'm so tired of thinking about him again tonight._

As ever, Remus let Nymphadora make the only effort.

_Worn me down like a road, I did everything you told._

As ever, Nymphadora's tears ran freely down her cheeks.

_Worn me down to my knees, I did everything to please you._

And as ever, Remus' release came with a very load "Ssssi," eyes as forcefully shut as ever.

_But you can't stop thinking about him. No you can't stop thinking about him. No you can't stop-_

"Stop thinking about him!"


End file.
